Golden Cage
by PlainReader
Summary: Slight AU. Ichigo has all his power back and than some. Yet he is hiding, something that is push Ichigo over the edge and may kill him. The only way to stop it. Is to follow a strange voice advise. Yet there's more then meets the eye. Crappy summary. First timer. So pop my writer's cherry. It is a IchigoXEveryone, Harem. Mostly MXM Lots of implied relationship as friendships. Read
1. Chapter 1

Hello

This is my first fan fiction ever new and improve.

I want to thanks PaperFox19 for being my Beta, to make this story better.

Any response/review is highly wanted and accepted.

AND I want to state clearly I own nothing. Everything belongs to Tite Kubo

By the way, there a bit of AU. Almost unnoticeable.

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Shiro (Ichigo's hollow)"**_

"_**Zangetsu"**_

Waking in utter darkness somewhere you don't know does not even raise much surprise as annoyance… and slight anger. Even if it is like lying asleep as in a black hole like space, blinking around, Ichigo grimaced at the pain from the upcoming headache slowly making way as the hassle of figure to what to do.

He was not lazy, and yet there is a point in life where being kidnapped, or taken hostage, trapped or simply falling asleep and find you are somewhere unknown, it gets old and bothersome.

He resume his position, he rubbed his eyes with his hand. On contrary belief, he was smarter than he let on and laying on the float on nothing in utter black abyss. Like nothing was wrong was probably wrong, but he couldn't help think. Even with the 17 years of ghost then 17 months without any ghost and back. He was still Ichigo Kurosaki.

The Ichigo Kurosaki, the one with insane amount of spiritual pressure. With a Hollow (Shiroigo )and _Zanpakutō_, Zangetsu. Vizard. Fullbringer. Quincy

Who beat Aizen, Bounts, Fullbringers, Holder of _Hōgyoku _the one who bonded with Muramasa even in death, the one who was double dose with spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo," a cold voice filled with warmth whisper in the void. "Ichigo!"

Standing up, Ichigo glanced in a futile attempt to localize the voice. He was still in human form. Vulnerable and exposed, the odds would not good.

"Where are you?" '_Better to have your enemies in front of you than not,' He thinks his eyes searching for the owner of the voice._

"I am not your enemy Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Than what are you?"

"I am your friend, brother, father, sister, mother, lover, even enemy if you want. I am your past, present and future, Ichigo Kurosaki, or not." The voice explained whispering in a embrace of cold and warmth.

"Everything and Nothing?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me voice what is your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes."

"I had none."

"Can I name you then?"

"As you wish." There was no outward change but there a shift of air, of joy and happiness.

"Yuuri."

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Yuuri. It is from a manga I been read. You remind of it."

"Thank You."

"You are welcome. But Yuuri, you didn't take me from my bed just to chat."

Again there was a shift, the joy and happiness disappear. Replace by melancholy and disconsolate. "Ichigo, your future is fabricated by war, blood, loss and pain. Regardless of what path you take you would always been fighting. You were born to fight. You were power Ichigo kurosaki."

Shock struck him, gripping follow with fear and hurt. He was no saint. He has cussed and lied (rarely) but still did, he did fight, he has killed. Yet why was he destined to suffer. He was not stupid. He knew he was not going to have a normal life, but constant pain, war?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

'_Why me? Why more war? Why more pain? Why more fights? Why wouldn't it stop? Why wasn't normal?' _ All those words choked him, fighting to get out, but in the end only one came out. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because in the end it is you who is going to destroy everything you seek you protect."

"What?" Ichigo yelled before glancing down at his hand already imagine them with blood.

"You know why. You have learned a lot Ichigo, more than you let others know more than even hollow or Zapakuto know. I know everything about you."

"I didn't know what you are talking. I am fine. Shiro and I are better than better. Muramasa and Zangetsu get along with him too. Yuki aka _Hōgyoku _ is enjoying living. I am fine."

"Ichigo you can't lie to me as you can lie to everyone else."

"Then tell what is wrong."

"You are dying." Fearing ran through Ichigo like cold water splash onto him. "That ache, the pang of loneliness, of wariness. You are dying, Ichigo. Soon all those thing those feelings are going to consume you. You be would be nothing but power, a machine with great power and no will or strength to control. It would go rampage. Killing and destroying everything you have fought for, Ichigo. You know this."

"Who are you?"Gripping my shirt at heart, Ichigo shouted as he drop down his knees. It was all true. There was something growing steady, an hole, an void, an endless abyss just like this.

"I tell you already everything you want to be or nothing." Yuuri replied.

"You are me. You are everything I need. You are everything I don't need too, because in the end, everything is going to stay the same." Ichigo replied neutral as he pieced everything together.

"Forge our future, Ichigo Kurosaki"

A cold slightly hysteria laughter pour out Ichigo. Most as if his Hollow were coming out, but it wasn't. It is the darkness the void Ichigo had.

"How?"

"Weld your cage. Ichigo Kurosaki, weld your cage."

I hope you all like it.

Do tell me how it is going.

Once again thank to PaperFox19


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Everyone _

_This is the better and improve chapter. Thanks to PaperFox 19 Yay!_

_Thank for read this. I had to said, this since I got some questions back about this. This is a IchigoX Everyone. _

_IchigoXByakuya_

_IchigoX Hanataro_

_IchigoX with almost everyone. Some were been shown more explicit. Some were going to be implied. It is a IchigoX Harem. BUT Not everyone! Retsu Unohana and Son Fueg are not going to be pair, yet going to close. This is a Male Harem only! So leave if you don't think. But not everyone. I know this may sound confuse and this may change. But for sure there are going to be friendship too, like Ichigo and Renji. Sorry IchigoXRenji fans._

_Once again apologizes for bad grammar and such. Reviews highly wanted and desire._

'_conversation between zanpakuto and shinigami'_

_**Zanpakuto talking**_

*******88888**

"_Who are you?" Gripping his shirt at heart, Ichigo shouted as he dropped down to his knees. It was all true. There was something growing steady, a hole, a void, an endless abyss just like this._

"_I told you already everything you want to be or nothing." the voice, Yuuri, replied._

"_You are me. You are everything I need. You are everything I don't need too, because in the end, everything is going to stay the same." Ichigo replied neutral as he piece everything together._

"_Forge our future, Ichigo Kurosaki!"_

_A cold slightly hysteria laughter poured out of Ichigo, as if his Hollow were coming out, but it wasn't. It is the darkness the void Ichigo had. _

"_How?"_

"_Weld our cage. Ichigo Kurosaki, weld our cage."_

****88888

As the some-what young Shinigami shunpo, Rukia head to the Kuchiki manor to make sure everything was right for Ichigo's arrival.

It had only been a couple of months since she had stabbed him with the Spirit Sword filled with reshi and gaining his powers back, everything was slowly returning to normal. She enjoyed Ichigo rarely smiles as he saw more ghosts and help all his friends again.

"Lady Kuchiki, we have finish prepare the decorations for the party as well the guest room."

Rukia turn to the servant girl, nodding her thanks. As she headed to make sure everything was okay. Not that she had secret ulterior motive, but she did. Ever since Ichigo lost his powers things went a little weird. No great enemy or wreck, but there was an uneasiness. Everyone felt cold, defenseless, exposed, weak. Even the Captains felt something was not right, Rukia was willing to bet to say even the head captain.

Maybe it was because Ichigo saved everyone at a great cost and they couldn't protect him. Maybe because he had became like a brother to everyone, someone to depend on, who was no longer there!

Either way, everyone was training. Everyone working to make sure Ichigo would never suffer again, to protect him, to learn from the mistakes, and make Ichigo proud.

Izura Kira, Isane Kotetsu, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika and Shuuhei Hisagi and Rukia managed to get Bankai. Even Hanataro Yamada managed to work on his shunpo to keep up with an regular shinigami. Even Kenpachi Zaraki fought harder as saying he wanted to get stronger for Ichigo. Not that he was the only Captain. Nii-san and Captain Hitsugaya train harder. Captain Kurostuchi did more experiments than before. Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake work together work to heal him and improve the Heal Kido. Even Captain Shunsui Kyoraku stopped drinking so much. Shinji Hirako and Kensei Mugurma both became captains of 3rd and 9th. Captain Komamura was more active in with everyone became a pillar of strength, surprisingly. Captain Son-Fueg pushing herself more for her division since she replaced a mechanical arm for her lost one, she has been working herself to death.

Now with Ichigo again with his power, we were like little kids, going to show him our progress to. We are going to protect him now, and….hopefully get him to stay, Rukia thought as she walk to the kitchen check on the ice cream. She had bad feeling that was the 5th Captain position wasn't filled yet was because the others felt the same.

Her** Sode no Shirayuki,** Zapakuto gave a gently hum, at the sight of ice cream, as Rukia checked on the ice cream, everything with that involved ice, before walking to the garden.

"Hey Rukia, It is everything ready?" Renji yelled behind her, walking to the garden with her.

"Yeah, got that paperwork done?" Rukia replied when he reach her.

Renji grimace at the memory of the mountains that pile his desk he had to tackle to be at the welcome party. Byakuya was a slave driver as usual. "Yeah, didn't go with Matsumoto last night to stay up to finish."

"Wow, all for Ichigo?"

"Yeah…well… I kinda of… want to ….talk him into staying." Renji said rubbing the back for his neck blushing.

"You too?"

"Yeah, wait-what?"

"I've been thinking of how to make Ichigo stay. I mean, he have spent more time here since the Guoji and has more ties here than in the Living World."

"I know, he belongs here." Renji agree, as they arriving to the Kuchiki famous garden where the party was going to be held. Renji held back a snort at the crappy décor of the rabbit Chappy, which Rukai was obsesses with.

"Who belongs here?" A cold stoic voice was heard just as Rukia was about to say something. Both of them froze before turning. While Byakuya Kuchiki soften a bit since Ichigo, he still was still hard to understand and get close too.

"Nii-san, we were talking about Ichigo. He is coming to Soul Society, and we decide to thrown him a welcome party."

Byakuya rose a eyebrow as he read between the lines. It was clear in that Rukia wanted Ichigo to stay given the fact she had feelings for the human boy. He was still unsure how he felt about that. As for Renji going by his comment about belonging here and paperwork done in the morning. He felt the same too. Maybe Ichigo staying here could help, Bayhuya thought, since his arrival got Renji to do work.

Byakuya glanced at the garden which was beautifully décor with the Chappy image. Rukia truly had outdone herself, it was clear in all her efforts. Yet he himself was still unsure. He respected the human boy, as he manage to do things that were simply impossible. He also bought things he long thought death. Desire he never thought he had. Resentment on how careless he treats his life. The need to protect Ichigo … from Ichigo. As the need for more cold bathes as dreams demand. One than once he has find himself thinking about the human boy. Wonder if he was okay. Was he adjusting okay? What he decide to do with his life?

Byakuya had to force himself to stop thinking about the boy. As the million of ideas he came up to gave him power since Ichigo lost his power. Force himself to believe he was safe. When he heard Guoji had contacted Ichigo. He felt his heart stop. Not of fear if Ichigo betrayal. He was sure Ichigo would never betray his friends any more he could hurt them, but of him getting hurt.

He dismissed thoughts he didn't want to pounder on them too much.

_**Maybe you should, Master**__, his Zanpakuto __**Senbonzakura **__remarked_.

'Hush Senbonzakura, that would bring nothing.'

_**I beg to differ. Master there has been no moon. Except when he is men- Excuse me Master.**_

Byakuya only raise again his eyebrow at the strange behavior of Senbonzakura.

"Don't worry Nii-san. I would make sure everything is clean." Rukia rant broke through his thoughts.

Byakuya lift his hand to stop the on rant. "It is no problem to use the garden for this party. I am sure Kurosaki would appreciate the effort. You did the décor so skillfully. As for the garden, get the servants to do so. You need to rest. I highly doubt you been sleeping since the news of Kurosaki implementing arrive."

"Oh thank you, Nii-san," Rukai said throwing herself to Byakuya arm for a hug. Gradually Byakuya place his arms around small shoulders in awkward embrace. Rukia tense before hugging him tighter.

Rukia pull back seconds later glassy eye, as Byakuya declare she still had a party to organize. She smile, nodding. "You may use Renji as you see fit. Use him well." Byakuya replied walking away enjoying Renji's squeak of protest, and the list of duty Rukia began to given him.

'Ah the simple pleasures of life'

Strangely enough those were the similar things the other Captains were thinking. Captain Kurostuchi type ideas to study Ichigo when he came. Even more since the strange sensations he was getting from the thoughts of boy cross his mind. Nemu was fought the slight worry as she saw her father interest for the human boy. She hoped for the first time for her father to failed.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his cushion drinking a fast cooling tea thanks to Zanpakuto, **Hyōrinmaru. **As he tried to ignoring the over busted woman whine about her latest headache, and how she was going to drink down Hisagi at Ichigo not-so secret welcome party.

"_**Master, Have you thought about your feelings for Ichigo?" Hyorinmaru ask out of nowhere.**_

Toshiro spat out the sip he was sip direct Rangiku Matsumoto. 'Hyorinmaru' he snapped at his dragon. As Matsumoto whined about her …assets all wet. Making Toshiro fight a blush down.

_**While I am from water and ice and do enjoy them enormously. I do appreciate some non-blizzard days. As well I would like some sleep without waking a five feet under snow.**_

'Hyorinmaru.' stammer out a blushing Toshiro as last dream enter his mind again. Thank god, Matsumoto left, as the blush came back full force and the room's temp drop considerable.

_**Master I do believe it is for the best for you to confess.**_

'I don't think so. I rather have a brittle acquaintance relations if not a complete friendship than nothing at all.'

_**This may sound old and over use. But it is not better to know than to not? Beside I truly believe if he does not see how wonderful you are. Then he not might the one.**_

'Thanks Hyorinmaru, but I am not blind. Everyone believes I am but a child. I highly doubt Ichigo sees me any other way than that. Beside you have seen who else wants him. Ichigo has caught the interest of many powerful and better people.'

_**Ichigo does not care about money, statue, frame or other trivial things. He cares about what is inside. I believe it is you who has giving up before even starting. **_

'Bu-'

_**Looking for excuses, master, I seen have Ichigo even battled with him. I do believe you have a chance. But you fear.**_

'I would- Hyorinmaru?' Toshiro ask as Hyorinmaru whipped his head to left listen to something the other couldn't.

_**Excuse me, Master. You must leave, but do think something about Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

'Wait Hyornimaru what is going on?'

_**Don't worry master. I am here. It is just that Ichigo is coming soon. **_Was the last thing Toshiro heard, weary by Hyornimaru behavior. Toshiro to promise to ask him later how did he knew and what was going on. As he walk to the window sought out Ichigo spirit pressure, ignoring the other two vizards.

Shinji Hirako and Kensei Mugurma look up at the sky as they wait together for the other vizards to come. Hiyori helped finish the other vizards transition back into Soul Society. They were all waiting for Ichigo to arrive, and decide. Stay in Soul society or not.

"Say Shinji, are you going to tell him?" Kensei Mugurma ask the burning question.

"I don't maybe." Replied Shinji honestly . "I… first I need to see how Ichigo is. He barely got his powers back. I don't know if he came handle been the Alpha."

"Yeah, but maybe this is what the chance we need. Shinji we need to the face the truth. Since Ichigo lost his power things went to the crapper. When he was losing his powers, thing were okay, then bang distrust, and paranoia ran when he lost them . Now that he has them back, Soul society has once again thrive. Soul Society needed Ichigo. But it is Ichigo who doesn't need us. Maybe should use this."

"You know what the means right?"

"I know. I hate it, but look at Soul Society, before the rumor of Ichigo coming and now. Not only that, we need him. We are his pack, we, you submitted to him. We need him to lead us. Despite how that pains me to said. Beside you know it is the season again. We need a strong Alpha for the Betas."

"I know, I know. I can't shake the feeling something is going to happen."

"Something with Ichigo?"

"Isn't that always?"

"Truth. I guess, there is no choice."

They glance back the sky waiting the uncontrolled passionate who swept everyone off our feet.

In the barrack of Captain of 13th Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Captain Jushiro Ukitake were drink, the former drinking his own sake as the other drink tea. Alongside Captain Retsu Unohana, Captain Sajin Komamura, and Captain Soi-fueg who came unexpected to discuss the once again the candidates for the 5th Captain position.

"How about Izura Kira?" Question Captain Shunsui.

"I do believe in his ability but I however feel he does not possess the strength to lead. I know he has done greatly up to now in 3rd leading the squad. But I do believe it is because he is drowning himself to avoid certain things." Captain Jushiro Ukitake explain, sipping his tea.

"Consider Shuhei Hisagi" Captain Sajin Komamura spoken in his usually growl.

"Oh, yeah, wonderful man. Strong, dependable, and kind." Ukitake nodding smiling as usual.

"That boy can hold his liquor." Kyoraku smiling swallowing his drink.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Spoken Son-fueg in a neutral voice. Making everyone whip their head to her, in utter surprise.

"My my, I never thought you of Ichigo so highly." Kyoraku said pulling his straw hat down more.

"I don't but I am not to ignore how much influence he has. I know I am not the only one who has notice. I do believe in making Ichigo Kurosaki as Captain for containment purpose. "

"I don't think Ichigo as a threat, Son- Fueg."

"I know, Ukitake-san. Yet I don't have the same beliefs. Especially with all that has happen." Son-Fueg reply, ignoring the stares from her comments. The Winter War was still fresh in everyone's mind as soul. Without count the other invasion like the Bounts, Murasama, as Kasumioji incident and Kageroza Inaba. Betrayals, lies, and deceptions were getting to her.

"I wish to not harm him anymore," Ukitake said looking at the tea in his hand after several moments.

_But who is going to protect us? _Son-fueg wanted to ask. Ichigo had done than enough to prove his loyalty to his friends. But there was doubt, speaking to her, Aizen had once being like that. Protecting his friends.

While there was a difference between them, a voice told her there was a chance that Ichigo may hurt them, unintentionally. Without thinking, Ichigo could do lot of damage. Since the lost of his power, he did cause some unintentional hurt. Ichigo had too much sway in people's heart. Even in her.

Son-Fueg didn't know when it happened. When her dislike and distrust turn admiration and respect. When her disdain turned into something else. She didn't know how to describe it. She became at awe at his strength, at his power, at will and passion.

She was struck by his determination to not let any injustice be done. How he was willing to listen and know everything before judging. How he saw what no one saw. How he was willing to help and forgive. She could still remember how he stood up for Gin Ichimaru, when he was going to be kill for his treason.. At the length he was going for to protect him despite Gin protest and surprise.

***Flaskback

_All Ten Captains stood in quiet as all soul reapers saw Gin Ichimaru walk in a white prisoner kimono to the makeshift execution area. Since the Ryoka of Ichigo destroy the Twin Pushiment, all executions, few were done with a sword. Old school_

_Gin stood with his never cease creepy grin and close eye like if they were wasting his time. Just like the old days. Despite of the bruises, the handcuffs and collar draining his spirit pressure retisu. His dishevel hair and dirt in his face. One of the guards pushed him to his knees, as the other began reading his charges. _

"_For the crime of attempted of murder Captain of the10 division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. For aid in the massacre of the former 46 elders, for aid the criminal Sosuke Aizen, in the following hollowfication…."_

_Son- Fueg disgust grew once again listening the charges. How could someone do all that? He got nothing in return. Only blind loyalty. In all her time spend learn of investigating him, Tosen and Aizen, She could not find a reason for him to follow him. Azien didn't have anything on him to force him. Azien didn't trick him neither, he did everything in free will._

"_And treason against Soul Society. Gin Ichimaru is sentence to death." The guard turn an bend Gin forward to as the other guard got ready to behead. " Do you have any last words?"_

"_I failed" Gin replied in never-ending grin. Filled with disgust and angry all the Captain and few of the lieutenants. Matsumoto held back tears as Izura Kira. How could he said that? Pure angry filled her up. He really want to blood and death for pure enjoyment?_

_The sunlight reflected as the sword beginning to fall down. Clash… echo as the guard's sword crash with a unusually but recognizable blade. Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Dressed also in a white kimono yet for a patient in recovery not for a prisoner sent to death, drench in sweat, flushing and panting as he use what little strength he had. _

"_When are you going to learn to not kill people? And learn to listen. That is why Aizen took advantage of, that's why he went mad, that's why you are all weak."_

"_Kurosaki, he is a criminal. He has to die." I yelled, as rage filled me. How could Ichigo defend him?_

"_Tell me, Son-Fueg do you know why?" Ichigo yelled back as he push the guard away and stood beside Gin still kneeling with utter surprise. _

_Those words stop me for a second. He knew? He knew why? How could he know? "Still he has found been guilty!"_

"_Guilty? And you? Are not guilty? For not investigating more? For not finding why? For not noticing Aizen before? You are the Captain of the 2 division. Stealth, Investigation, Espionage are just some of the things to do. How could not see the clues in front of you?"_

"_What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" the stoic voice of Kuchiki yelled. Noticing for the first how everyone had their in sword and the head Captain Yamamoto stood with one eye open. _

_Ichigo shook his head, swaying a bit as he did. Immediately some took a step forward to help him but didn't as Gin stood up, holding him up, with a concerned look, shocking everyone._

"_You," Ichigo steady himself, as he grab Gin's collar ,"why the hell didn't you said something? Why are you being a coward?"_

"_Kurosaki, there are something you still don't know." _

_"For someone who beat the hell out of me to test me, you still don't know me."_

"_Kurosa-"_

"_God damnit call me Ichigo. Why does everyone call me by last name?" Ichigo shook his head, before gripping at Gin collar. "You have said my name before do it now since you are so determine to death like coward."_

"_Ichigo, watch your mouth. You don't know me." Gin said with his serious grin. _

"_NO, I know you better than you know yourself. I know why you joined Aizen and Tosen. I know what he did to Matsumoto. I know what the corrupt third seat did. I know how you didn't kill the 46 elders since you left a trail of crumbes to follow. Even after you left to Heuco Mundo. So yeah, I know you."_

_Silence following that was tense with disbelief, shock and hurt. _

"_How?"_

"_I kn-" Ichigo began before a cough shook him, burning an image of a weak Ichigo yet with a willing still strong to beaten anyone on everyone, harsh and incredible. Disbelief reign high. _

"_Idiot, go back to Unohana. Theirs is no redemption for me despite everything." Gin grabbed and pushed Ichigo toward Unohana. Ichigo hold his stand, drop his head down, letting his hair cover his eyes. _

"_Would death give you the redemption you seek?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fine, then I would give it." Before anyone could process those word such less stop it. Ichigo thrust his sword in Gin's chest._

_With a open surprise and thankfulness, Gin smile a real smile."Thank you."_

"_Gin Ichimaru you are dead for this moment on." Ichigo said pull back his sword. Catching Gin as he fell down. Placing his right hand over the wound, "have your redemption." Glance around us, "see him dead. See his injustice punishment complete." Before push what little spirit pressure retisu into him. Heal him. "So you now live."_

_Utter and naked shock was reflect on everyone as the weak Ichigo force his retisu to heal Gin his life. Before passing out and Gin yelling in fear for Ichigo. Calling his name, calling him names, yelling at Unohana to heal him. Complete different from the Gin from the old days, from the cold joker in Aizen army, from the indifferent prisoner before. _

_This was the real Gin. The one only Ichigo saw, find, and now saved._

*****End of Flashback

Head Captain Yamamoto had forgive Gin Ichimaru, since he did technically dead. He was place as the 3rd division 3rd seat since it was the only place he was semi tolerant, the one with almost all the vizards, the one under watch the 24/7 and with restrictions. Some people were starting to call it that Outcast, and Freaks division. Yet they stay, because they follow Ichigo with almost blind loyalty, thus stay his request.

Son- Fueng opened her mouth to spoken, as a huge spirit pressure forced her to stop. She glanced at the window, seeing the familiar red and black retisu.

"It looks like someone is back." Kyoraku sipping his sake, grinning yet as abrupty it came, it left. "Or not?"

******88888

_Sorry for it length. I didn't expect it to be this long but I want to give a semi-clear or clear idea of how everyone stands. How they were doing or were. _

_I do apologize for the lack of Ichigo._

_Feel free to ask any clarification. _

_-PlainReader._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, **

**This new and improve chapter thanks to PaperFox19.**

**I have to say in this chapter there a bit of lemon or smut or Mature scenes. But personally I don't think so. It is more soft than anything, nothing 'hardcore'**

"This normal conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Shiro (Ichigo's hollow)"**_

"_**Zangetsu"**_

"_Yuki aka __Hōgyoku "_

**Muramara**

****8888 Hanataro Yamada POV

I stood shaking as I saw the three men appear in front of me. I was just picking the some herds that Unohana_ Taichou_ needed to keep up with Kurostuchi's_ Taichou_ poisons. Now I walking backwards away from the three mean looking Shinigamis probably from Division 11th. I dread full me as I know I was doom. I was weak, I knew that. At best I was decent at Heal Kido. No way, I could fight or run.

"Look at what we got boys" the biggest one said grin at his companions. A tall skinny man with teeth showing smile ran his eyes over my body with clear lust. While the other was had an afro was smirk, "Do you think he is going to run?"

"No, if he know what is good for him," says the skinny man.

"But it be fun if he did," the fat man laughed, leaning forward.

"Ex-ex-excu-excuse me. I am ju-just get-ting herbs. I-I-I wo-ould be le-leav-ing." I barely manage out as fear took over, more than with I was with Kuchiki_ Taichou _in the Las Noches. Looking for a escape, I grip the basket's handle hard, ready to ran for it, but the Afro-man shunpo to my side and gripped my shoulder, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Yeah, we are going to have to fun," the fat man took my top ripping as ran his grabby-hands over my bare chest, revolt filled me.

"No- no please. Stop," I twist, trying to get away, but the skinny man grabs my ass, groping it, laughing "Don't worry, you going to enjoy it soon." ripping my bottoms, exposing me as I still struggle, tears running down uncontrollability.

"Let him go," an eerie cold voice frozen them still. The three man turn around to see a tall unfamiliar man dress in a Shinigami clothes cover partially by a brown cape. He had high cheek bone and refine features, a healthy golden tan that enhance his lean but well- tone body.

All but the skinny man release their hold on me, probably trying to determine the threat level. I stare at the man, I knew too well, I knew that voice as the bright orange-red hair.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Shame and utter humiliation flooded me. Of all the people, it have to be him.

More tears ran down, I cried thinking about all the things that were probably going through Ichigo's mind. How pathetic I was. How weak. How unworthy I was to be a Shinigami getting almost raped by my OWN comrades. Was I never going to be any more than a weakling in his eyes?

If there had been chance with Ichigo, which was highly unlikely, it was gone. Ichigo had to be disgusted with me. No way, Ichigo was going to accept someone so pathetic and weak like me. I couldn't defend myself. I was not blind; I knew Ichigo had the attention of many captains.

"I said let him go, now," he repeated with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Who are you?" the Afro man asked.

This time Ichigo didn't say anything, as he let his retisu go, making the men fall to their knees. Gasping, and choking, Ichigo walked calmly to the skinny man placing his sword at the man's neck. "You are going to straight to Son-Fueg, tell how you are to be taken to Maggot Nest. If I don't, consider yourself dead. Understand?" Ichigo said pressing his sword to his neck, cut ever so faintly.

"Leave," Ichigo retract his sword and his retisu, as the men struggle to get up before collapsing down. "And tell everyone, that Hanataro is under my protection. Any harm, no matter how small, is like harming me."

Ichigo took his cape off gently placed it on my shaking shoulders. I sat staring nothing in front with tears running free, as he covered me. "It is okay Hanataro. Everything going to be alright." Ichigo rubbed small circles in my back as he picked me up bridal style.

****88 Ichigo POV

I felt Hanataro wrap his arms around my neck in a death grip. The shaking grew into uncontrolled trembles and the cries into gasps. I was sorely tempted to kill those Shinigami, as I grip Hanataro, whispering and consoling him.

"_**Let me kill them" Shiro says for the first time in a serious. Cold and fill with menace.**_

'_Why?'_, I ask my Hollow Shiro through thought instead of talking to not scare Hanataro.

"_**They call us beast. Rule by our lust and anger. But there are rules, few rules but there are still rules, we follow. One of them is to not take that which is not given willing freely. We don't force ourselves upon anyone. That is crime beyond forbidden."**_

'_But he is a Shinigami, Shiro? You say you hate them.'_

"_**He is one of the Chosen."**_

I grip Hanataro tighter at the new, gently pulling his neck to my face. Smelling him, I inhale the sweetness smell of musk with a hint of lavender, a growl threatened to out.

'_Shiro, is there any way to protect him without Marking him or Mating?'_

"_**Given him some of our reiatsu. When he is attack our reiatsu would shot out towards the attackers given him a chance to run. As tell us, where he is to find him.**_

'_Shiro, we would talk about this later.'_

I sense Shiro nodded, slowly walking out of the forest into the Divison 4 barracks staying on the outskirts for Hanataro's sake. Before using shunpo to Hanataro's dorm room, as I drew closer. I lay him down on the bed, still hugging him whispering sweet nothings, enjoying the warmth from him.

"Are you okay?" I ask after the tears and hiccups stop, slowly petting his hair, taking in his flushed red, tear stricken face.

Hanataro nodded, never loosening his grip on my shirt. "Do you need something? I don't know if you would hurt, but if you need Unohana. I can go get her."

He shook his head, dropping his head, muttering something. Gently I grab his cheek lifting his face, caressing it with my thumb. I couldn't help but get lost in those dark blue eyes, staring at me, he looked delicate, fragile but there was something that says he was strong.

I clear my head, ignoring the pang of desire to push him down. "What do you need?"

"Bath," Hanataro muttered. "I –I – I want to bathe."

I nod and take him in my arms, grab his small bucket of bath supplies, and grab him fresh clothes, and carried him to the bathroom of the Division in Flash step, not wanting someone to see him like that.

I stood in front of the bathroom, waiting for Hanataro enter.

"You don't have to stay here. I can- can- "

I shook my head, kneeling down to be at eye-level. "I know, but I want to be here. I want to protect you I want to be here to support you. I want to be here, Hana."

Hanataro's heart swells as he hear those words, before launching himself at me, hugging me. "Thank you."

As Hanataro took his bath, while I stood guarding, ignoring the questioning looks from the others as they pass. Distracting everyone that wants to bathe.

'_Shiro. Why is Hanataro a Chosen?'_

"_**I don't know, Kingy. You are both an Alpha and Beta. He is without a doubt a Beta and to find a Beta able to stand your reiatsu was going to be hard. Yet you found one. You must have noticed he takes your spirit pressure.**_

I thought about it. He didn't seem to suffer when I unleash my reiatsu earlier. It made sense. Mostly no one could handle it. Given the fact of my spirit pressure reiatsu, along side all the other power I have manage to get. And the possible future, of more the need of a strong mate is great. If Hanataro could stand it, he was a good.

'_What do you think about him?' _ I question everyone in this inner world, that was made up of Muramama, Zangetsu, Shiro and Yuki.

They all smile before Zangetsu spoken in his usual gravel voice, _**"we are part of your soul, Ichigo. He or she that makes you happy, makes us happy. We appreciate your concern and desire to involve us in this. But this is your future happiness. We are happy if you are happy.**_

"_**But I have said, we want someone strong." Shiro smirk walking behind him. Placing an arm his shoulder.**_

"_**Shiro!" Zangetsu**_

"**No, Zangetsu. Shiro is right as you. Ichigo, we are you as you are us. The mates you love, we would love. Never doubt that. Your happiness is worth to us more than you can imagine. But Shiro is right, as much as we don't want to influence or make you pick someone for because of us. Ichigo, you need strong mates. " Muramara said, stepping forward place his hand on Zangetsu shoulder, looking straight at Ichigo.**

"_And Ichigo, we don't mean strong mate is in power. That is important but…You need strong mate, in heart, mind, soul, in the good and bad. Someone with similar willing to protect, to sacrifice everything. With the same determination, and intelligence. Someone that can forgive and accept. Someone that listen and has their own thoughts. You would need multiple mates, because you are too powerful for just one. You have all this, all this traits make you a formidable opponent with or without your powers. Those are the reasons, people follow you Ichigo." Yuki said, from his stop under the tree. _

'_Thanks you guys, that means a lot.'_ Ichigo sent, _'it is just I never really thought about anyone like that. Or least I don' t think so. I know I have people who do. But I don't know what to do. I just pretend to not notice.'_

"_**Don't worry Kingy, you got the best matchmakers in the universe," smirk Shiro.**_

'_Somehow that makes me worry more,'_ I shot back. Enjoy how everyone laughing at Shiro's manly squeals of indignation.

"Ichigo?" A soft voice broken through his thought. I glance to the door, as fresh bath Hanataro stood. His face flushed red from the heat, and refresh, most like he haven't been attack a few hours ago. Killing a pang of desire that had shoot through me, instead replacing with angry.

"Sorry, was talking to Shiro." I shaking my head, placing my arms around Hanataro, guiding him back to his room.

"Shiro?"

"He is my Hollow. Nice guy once you get pass the whole thing about being a hollow and have homicidal tendencies."

"Really?" Hanataro ask with wide eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, if you ever want, I can introduce him to you. I promise you he wouldn't hurt you."

"Really? How?"

"He likes you." I said calmly watch Hanataro from the corner of my eyes, blushing like mad. Making me smile, maybe I didn't know what exactly I was going to doing, but hopeful my feelings would guide me right direction.

"Hanataro, I want to ask you something." I said as they step in Hanataro's room.

****888 Hanataro POV

I turn towards Ichigo still fighting the blush from the earlier comment. I couldn't believe it, Shiro liked me. Regardless if he was a hollow, he was a part of Ichigo and he liked me!

I could die happy. I clearing my head, before answering, "What is it?"

Ichigo stood looking straight at me, "I want to give you my reiatsu."

"W-Wh-What?" I strummer out, complete shock.

"I want to give you my reiatsu. Nothing is going to change or happen to you. You won't notice. But if anything happen, it would protect you. Not that I think you are weak or that… I just want you to safe. I mean, I want to protect you…. Did I screw this up?" Ichigo waving his hands before dropping them, looking like a defeated puppy.

I had to smile. I couldn't believe it. Just what lengths Ichigo was going to protect me. Me! What did I do to deserve this? But –wait this mean he saw me a charity case. Something that needs to be protect like baby chick or little ducking?

"Hanataro?"

I clear my head turn to see Ichigo who had moved, and now was hovering above me, sharing the same breathe.

"I-I-I…" I try to said thinking what about we were talking about. Reiatsu, right.

"Yes," he murmur, brush my a semi- wet hair from my face.

I gulp, "y-yyou can," whispering.

Ichigo smirk, "thanks. I need you to lay down."

With total trust, I lay down on the bed, never taking my eyes from him. "I am going to open your shirt bit, Hana." Ichigo said stare at me back, gently opening my black Shinigami top, I could feel heat coming off of him. "I need to press my hand above your heart. This is the only method I know. Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable." As he gently scrape his fingertips over the expose skin, as he placed his rough hand on my heart unaware, of the feeling burning me. I had to fight back a moan, and the lust-fog filling my senses. "I would be gentle, tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I would stop." I bit my lip, at the double meaning in that sentence, nodding.

Ichigo gently press his hand down as the warmth push down spreading throughout my body. Burning me with each wave, consuming me sending every nerve taut with pleasure. I couldn't help moan, writhing at the pleasure. With each surge it got stronger, it building on, pushing me closer to the edge.

All too soon it end, in one strong push, send me over, in a explosion of complete and utter pleasure. Losing all sense of time, place, space. In a silent scream, I came, gasping for air, riding out the aftershocks. Blinking, I try to regain senses. Immediately I saw Ichigo absolute embarrassment flooded me. I glance down my soil pants, before drop my head down letting the tears fall.

"Hanataro, Hanataro. What is wrong?" Ichigo whispers stroking my cheek.

"I am sorry," I murmur, turn away from him.

"For what?"

"For being so disgusting. Kami, I am so sorry, Ichigo."

"Hanataro, look at me," Ichigo commanded, pulling my head towards him. Blinking away the tears, I turn to see him. Getting my breath caught in my throat as I saw his eyes a shade dark from their normal brown eyes. A slight flushed, and his lips bleeding from where him bit down. "Never apologize for liking this. Never apologize for liking my touch. Mostly of all never said you are disgusting. You are not. I would not tolerate you thinking so. Understood?"

I nodded shocked at his words. He stared at me for a minute more, before he let me go. He got a light green kimono, before turning away giving me privacy to change.

"Sleep, Hana. I will see you tomorrow. We will talk okay." Ichigo said as he lay beside me, stroking my hair, turning my brain to muck, leading to sleep.

***888

**SO….. there it goes. **

**I hope you like it. I have to say I tried to the character with their characteristics. But I was hard than expect. Sorry if seem not so. **

**Comments are appreciated. Any pointers are appreciated too. **


	4. Chapter 4

"This normal conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Shiro (Ichigo's hollow)"**_

"_**Zangetsu"**_

"_Yuki aka __Hōgyoku "_

**Muramasa**

****8888 Ichigo POV

I continue stroking Hanataro's hair as we look at the sun going down, not quiet sunset yet getting close. Sighing, I looked down at Hanataro.

I became filled with mixed feelings. Maybe let my emotions direct way not such a good idea, like the Kisuke incident. I didn't want to force Hanataro into anything, or want to hurt Hanataro either, like Kisuke.

I remembered back when Yuuri first spoke to me. I was cautious of those around me, but he did prove to be trustworthy. I didn't know if the voice had ulterior motives. From what I could deduce, Yuuri was me as a part of me, but he was not me…like Yuki but not quite.

Yet, as much I want to continue to pursue the origins of Yuuri, I couldn't. Yuuri was right. The void was growing. It was eating me. Slowly eating bits right now it was of outskirts of my inner world, soon it would devour everything.

After a few more conversation with Yuuri, I decide to talk with Shiro and Zangetsu. I could still remember how it went. I had lain in on a bed, as I enter my inner world as I usual did ever since I got my powers back. I couldn't help it. I had missed Zangetsu and even Shiro, along with Muramasa and Yuki.

When I first did enter my inner world, I was in shock. There was no tall glass buildings, no sideways standing. Instead there was in a pond with a cherry blossom tree beside, and with rock surrounds the pond, the sky clear and the ground similar to spread out forever_. _

"_**Ichigo Kurosaki" the gravelly voice echo was behind me.**_

I turn to see, Zangetsu, standing on top of the sword, dressed in his usually black cape ripping at the bottom. His hair wild wavy hair swaying in the wind and his ever present sunglass covering his eyes, he hasn't change a bit. "Zangetsu!"

I ran hugging him without how unmanly that look or seemed. I had a part of my soul back.

"_**Don't forget me, Kingy." Shiro smirk as he appear behind me. He too, dress in his usual copy outfit of mine Shinigami clothes. His hair pale white yet long as my as it curly slightly around his neck and ears. His features were sharp and refine now and his body was still well tone, lean as taller.**_

"Shiro," I shouted happily I throw my arms around the hollow, shocking him by the unexpected friendly gesture.

"_**Kingy?"**_

"Kami, you have no idea how I missed you, idiot." I murmur against his shoulder.

"**What about us?" a cool voice said. **

I glance up to see the ever indifferent altitude of Muramasa, with another tall man Yuki. The former dress his white pants and trench coat, with purple embroidery, fur collar and purple ascot with ruby. His dark shaggy hair push back, but still spike out and his turquoise eyes glow within purple oval. As the other man, Yuki stood his black pants and long sleeves tight high collar kimono contrasting against his white skin. His hair push back yet strand fall into forehead, not quite hiding the diamond line cross his forehead.

I let go of Shiro ran towards them hugging them both. I spent hours and hours talking, sparring, and just spent with them day after day. Till Zangetsu and him become one, perfecting their bond. Getting strong by learning how to wield him better, protect our blind spots, learning how to make their weaknesses a strength. Shiro and I accepted each other. I came to accept his primitive nature to kill, to sometimes enjoy it, to accept wholesome his dark, mad side. Shiro came to accept my merciful nature and my compassionate side as rational and intelligent, and to be honest more human, but only towards me.

I bonded with Muramasa as well as he did with Zangetsu. Manage to get Shikai and Bankai with him, fight with him in perfect sync. As For Yuki, I taught him to protect himself, not wanting Yuki to think I want to use him. Something that Yuki found funny and appreciated, but Yuki still made me know how to use him to fight. Just in case.

The family relationship only lasted for a couple of weeks. Not because the Hollow hunting and the occasional Soul Society visits. It didn't disrupt us, it was because I began to noticing something. Now that I thought about it, it was a week before I met the Voice, I so kindly named Yuuri.

I had noticed how I was struck with a loneness feeling even surround with friends. With envy when I saw someone complete relax in someone arms or in my. A jealously for that safety, something I didn't know or want; the need for someone to understand me, without using words.

I had thought is finally my hormones kick in, but I had by mistake wonder off in my inner world to find a small black hole slowly creeping in sucking everything. I had built a mountain on it, block it as cover it.

I had no idea what it is or what it meant, and I had wanted to ask Zangetsu and the rest, but as I had found them competing for the best splash dive in pond. I couldn't. I couldn't ruin their happiness. Thanking Shiro, I went on pretend nothing was wrong. Checking every day how the black hole was, it progress and try to stop.

I even went to Kisuke. Asking for anything side effect of the spirit sword reiatsu saying I was worried it ran out or hulk out. Kisuke had believed it, I once again thanked Shiro for my ability to lie, unfortunately he had nothing. Though Kisuke did seem interested in Shiro, it should have been a warming bell, I thought.

Rubbing my temple, I realize now that I was thinking on the past few days. I realized how far I was slipping. I glance at Hanataro, before getting a Hell Butterfly requesting Yamamoto a private meeting.

As Yuuri said, the void was slowly sucking me, only by making my cage, as I spoke to Yuuri more and more often, but he never reveals what he was or wants. It was drives me nuts.

When I had ask how to weld the cage, all he said was ask Shiro. I asked him if was the time was near. Before disappearing, leaving me confused.

It was only after a while, that I had asked Shiro. I still remember the conversation.

As Zangetsu lay on a branch in the cherry tree, and Muramasa and Yuki sat together on the floor with me on their lap across. Enjoying the closeness as Shiro used mine stomach as a pillow.

Stroking Shiro hair, I quietly ask, "Hey Shiro, it is near?"

As if I had killed all the joy in the mood everyone tense. Shiro tensed before shruggng, saying he didn't know what I was asking.

"Shiro," I said pulling Shiro's face towards me.

"_**How do you know?" **_

"Kisuke, why didn't you tell me?" my voice coming out allowing some of the hurt to be heard, as I sat up between Muramasa and Yuki.

"_**I didn't want you to hate me like before." Wrapping himself around me.**_

"Why would I hate you?" I asked, running circle on Shiro's back, ignoring how tense he got once again.

"_**What did that freak tell you?" Shiro ask after a moment. **_

"That you were going to him soon. I asked him why. He smiled and said, because it was going to be time. Why didn't you tell me anything? What is going to happen to you? Why do you need Kisuke's help?" Not technically true, but he did imply it.

_**Shiro pull away, murmuring some intense words towards Kisuke, something about grave, his dick and chainsaw. **_

"Shiro," he whispered reaching out for him.

"_**Ichigo," Zangetsu said, looking down on me, "give him time. It is a delicate matter. Kisuke had no right to say anything."**_

"He didn't mean anything. I was visiting, and he happened to say it offhand, but what is going on?" Turning to the two men beside, that looked away. 'They know,' I thought, looking back at Shiro pacing in front of me.

"_**OH, I am sure he didn't mean anything." Shiro say with bitterness. Shiro turned to sit in front of me. "Ichigo, I am a Hollow. Despite being having a more human nature, I am still ruled by nature of Hollow. There is a time in Hueco Mundo, when most Hollows go into Heat, called the Frenzy. The Heat is something every Hollow goes through, regardless of being an Alpha or Beta and it is different from every Hollow. The Frenzy is about to come, soon your pack would come and get you so you can protect them."**_

"Pack?"

"_**Yes, Ichigo. Hollow usually go into pack, they are what you call Faccion. Remember Haibbel's, Nel's?"**_

I nodded, remember the bodies of three women beside Haibel, and two weird looking-guys after Nel.

"_**You got your own."**_

"How? Wait - who is in it?" I ask intrigued

"_**All the Vizards, and some of the Espada you fought with. When you fight them and defeat them, they either submit to you as your leader or not. When you were training with the Vizards, their Hollow's submit to you, I think, because they were following Shinji until you came. They don't know their Hollow, they still think of their Hollow as a separated being, not a part of them. As for the Espada, they pick you."**_

"Okay, I guess. Why didn't they tell me?"

"_**I believe they didn't want to burden you given the situation, but we are getting off topic" Zangetsu said from his branch.**_

"_**Gee, thanks for the reminder." Shiro sneered. **_

"_**Glad to help," chuckling, as the others try to hiding their snort by coughing.**_

"_**Bastards, each and every single one of y'all," Shiro drawled out, before getting serious again. "The Frenzy is going to happen soon, but this time you are coming of age soon, Ichigo, That means you are going to through the Heat, thank god it is going to be after it. Not during it. Now depend on what you are, Alpha or Beta. It is going to determine your Heat, but that's the tricky part."**_

"Why is it hard?" I asked.

"**Explain the difference first, Shiro."**

"Am I the last person to know," I ask looking at Muramasa.

"**No, Ichigo. It is that in every race, species or animal. There are those whom follow and those whom lead, and those would support those to lead, the Alpha and Beta. We know this, because of our lifetime, and knowledge," gesturing at Yuki, whom nodded. "You know it in a subconscious level; you need to know consciously, the difference and their meaning and such."**

"Okay," waving his hand to let Shiro continue.

"_**First, an Alpha is despite beliefs is not the strongest. The Beta is the strongest, the one to follow, the one to love regardless of unloved back. That being said, an Alpha and Beta is similar. Alphas are strong, but they are lacking something. For example, let use Byakuya, he is like the living dead, or Ulquiorra , he lacks emotions. They are Alpha, they are strong, they had people that follow them, and they get respect."**_

"They are a pain in the ass," I interrupt.

"_**Yeah, but they are lack emotions, passions, and ect. Now a Beta has all that, they don't lack anything, because of that, they are stronger than an Alpha. Otherwise, they wouldn't be. It is their passion to protect, for revenge, for love that makes them strong. With me?"**_

I nodded, starting to have a foreboding feeling.

"_**Okay, here is the thing. Alphas don't need a Beta. It is a Beta who needs an Alpha, but it is also that a Beta doesn't need a Alpha, yet a Alpha does."**_

"Wait what?" confused, I glance around.

_Do you remember going to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo?" Yuki asked at me. _

I nodded.

"_Well, most were Alpha, you did meet some Betas, but you don't notice or remember, like Loly and Menoly, two Arrancar that tried to kill Orihime. While you were fighting Ulquiorra, they were Betas. Imagine Ulquiorra with a fraction of that madness Loly display."_

I shudder at that thought, there was no way I could have beaten him. If he had enjoyed, it is going to be like Zaraki yet worse.

"_You see, Ulquiorra function alright. He doesn't need a Beta, but the more he goes without one, the cold and more mechanical he becomes. He would become a shell, but Loly the girl Beta, remember how crazy she was? Well, without an Alpha, a Beta loses themselves to. They go crazy, because they have nothing to hold them down, but if the Betas have a pack or Faccion, or something to hold them down, they can live without an Alpha, but they tend to be to wild. So you see, both Alpha and Beta can live without the other, but there's a price for it."_

I nodded, shocked at how much they mean to each other, without meaning much.__

"_**Now, Betas are hard to find. Thus they are precious. I know, this is hard to consider how the beast of Espada kill that Beta, but the thing is Beta are hard to find because of their power. A Beta has complete control on whom to mate. They need someone strong to protect them from others, from madness, they need to find someone to ground them. Yet they need someone within their power range. Otherwise just the Shinigami, their spirit pressure reiatsu, would suffocate them. Beside the Beta does not have what the Alpha needs in huge difference of power. That is why the Beta didn't mate. The lesser Arrancar were probably too weak to her, but the Espada were too strong for her. **_

_**But this is where it get complicate. Say, that Beta"-**_

"Loly," I said, "I don't want to get confused."

_**Shiro smile, before going on. "Let's say Loly want to mate or was in heat. Then she would reject anyone weaker than her. Anyone stronger than her, would probably kill her. So in the small group left, would tried to prove themselves to her. They neither fight for the right to mate with her, if she wanted. Or she fucks them, but at the end of the heat or the last one standing or whatever. Depending how she pick them. She picks one to mate. Or if she needs more, than she take more than one. Depending on the Beta, in this case Loly, would have probably had one. It is not unusually for Beta to have more than one."**_

"Okay," I say, processing everything. "And you are going to go through that, and since you are me, that means, I am going to through that?"

"_**Yes, " Shiro said slowly before waving his hands, "but don't worry. In the heat, we have the option to mate or not."**_

_**Confusion must have been shown in my face because Shiro went on. "Beta and Alpha can refuse mate as the Beta, Loly mostly likely did. A Beta goes into a secret place and hides. Somewhere its scent can't be smelled or is protected by a guard. An Alpha gets locked into a room under guard to not harm the Beta. That's where the only three laws of Hueco Mundo came to be. 1 Never harm a Beta, unmated or mated. 2 Never take what is not given freely. 3 Never touch a Mated Beta. The reason the third repeat the first one, is that taking a mated Beta can kill the Beta, and that it's Alpha or Alphas lose all rationality and go in a killing spree.**_

"Okay," I said. "I only have three questions. "What are we? Why don't you want to be mated? And would mated change us?" Gripping Yuki and Muramasa hand, ignoring the surprise look on everyone.

"_**Mmm, well. When an Alpha or Beta mate, depends. For example, if it a pair, one Alpha and Beta,. Then they share half their reiatsu. To marking each other they are mated and to whom. Now if it is a Beta and two Alpha, they both share their half their retisu. While the Beta has to divide it's half into two or more depend on the number of mates. Nothing else happens, but I know there been cases depend of the Beta, that they can communicate through thought, but nothing else."**_

"Okay, and why don't you want to mate?" I ask after the silent grew.

"_**Well…..if I …you…we….mated it would be forever. To death. No divorce. No break-up. It is a finally deal. You never been interested in anyone that way. I don't want to tie you with someone, because of me. I can just hide, and wait it out like the Betas in the Vizards, Ichigo." Shiro said in hurry reaching out, hugging me. **_

I let go of Muramasa and Yuki's hand, and hugged. "It is okay." Ending the conversation, let a relax mood return. As I thought over everything. I talked to Yuuri after that, confirming my hunch, even Kisuke too.

I need to get married if he was to live.

I shook my head, looked at the window again, the sun was began to set. Thought about how I broken the news to everyone in his inner world and Kisuke.

I ask everyone to follow him, as he guide to the mountain where he had blocked the black hole. It was the fifth mountain I have create to stop. Yet as I had shown them, I told them it was only the first one. Each had a shock look, worse of all Shiro, who fell at his knees, apologizing.

"Don't," I say hugging Shiro, "it is not your fault. Listen, Shiro, I let Kisuke check me out. It seems this has nothing to do with you. It was me. I create it, this."

I took Shiro bridal style, and turned to Muramasa, Zangetsu and Yuki, "I go to meet Kisuke. I think Shiro needs to hear what he says. You can come too."

In less of a second, I stood in Kisuke shop with Shiro in my arms. Zangetsu, Muramasa and Yuki beside me in front of a surprise Kisuke. Before I could say anything, four swords were pointed at Kisuke neck, and in a cold unison voices said, "What is wrong with Ichigo?"

Even Kisuke looked frighten. "Guys, please. Kisuke, just tell them what you said to me." I say trying to calm them down.

"Mmm well, Ichigo is dying." Kisuke said in first time in a serious tone, looking around. "Something inside of Ichigo is eating him the inside out. I don't know what it is. It is not a virus or parasite. It also seems to be not foreign. But internal, like a Beta going mad since it was nothing to hold them down. Yet this is Ichigo's first heat, and he has more than enough people to hold him down. It also appears, this has been happening for a while without him or anyone realize. So it is not his Hollow fault, nor anyone else. If anything, I have to say. It is possible it is because of his Hollow and you that have been keeping him here. "

"_**Is there any way to stop it?" Shiro asked in his high pitch voice. Showing just how worried he was.**_

"I am still working on it. But the only thing I can said it may stop it or control is Mating."

*****8888


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, **

**I am writing this because I do believe this solve some question you may have. **

**First of all, I do apologize for the grammar errors. I would double and triple my efforts in editing and ease with my transition in POVs. In fact, I am going to state POV's now. Hopefully you would this like this better. I am going to mistake the other four chapter at some point. Don't know when exactly. Work. **

**For those who got the Kyou Kara Moah inference I do admit it given me the idea. For Yuuri and for this story. As for who he is and what in this story, you are going to have to continue read it. But I promise you to keep working on it to make it worth it.**

**As for the characters, I intend to make them the same but with more emotions, then they represent in a way. I do apologize if the changes are too much. For example, Yamamoto is going to be a more of a fatherly type and more human. Usually in the anime, he is cold and always in command. Tied to duty and is hard to read unless he lets.**

**Or Gin is often representing as a never-smiling joker, and how he spent a great deal lying to everyone in order to protect Matsumoto. I want to show how it damage and traumatize him. **

**I do intend of bring Espana. For those love Espana pairing. As well there are going to be a crazy amount of mates of Ichigo, too.**

**As despite of Ichigo not being a hug person. He would have hug the Zangetsu and Shiro. Because they are a part of his soul that were missing. I believe he would have thought them as dead. Unlike his friends, that he could see again at some point later in his life.**

**As for Ichigo, hopefully this chapter clear up why I am making him so different.**

**Sorry for writing so much, I know I may creating lots of question with them without giving much answer. But I don't want to give everything right away. Hopefully it clear some questions, and want to continue to read this**.

"This normal conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Shiro (Ichigo's hollow)"**_

"_**Zangetsu"**_

"_Yuki aka __Hōgyoku "_

**Muramasa**

****888

One by one the 13 Captains and their lieutenants came in the meet room for the extreme late meeting. Yet they had all stop and lingering for a couple of seconds at the enterance as they gaze upon the seated figure of Command-Captain Yamamoto.

Walking to their respected place, they all glance at him in the corner of their eyes. For the first the time Yamamoto's formable and vigorous aura was broken. His face sunk down amplify his winkles, and his old age. He had for the first time a slight slump in his shoulder as in defeat.

All the captains and lieutenants wonder what could have bought him down?

They all thought one thing, Ichigo Kurosaki.

As they all try to comprehend the conquered Yamamoto. A small sniff bought their attention to the 4th Captain. Everything was the same with her. Except for the glassy wet eyes, the faint tears stricken trails her cheek despite of been wiped away and force smile.

Yet another shock.

What could bring such a strong woman to tears?

Once again, Ichigo Kurosaki flooded their minds.

Everyone had similar thoughts of the same question burn in their minds, what was going on?

***Ichigo POV

Meanwhile, Ichigo slowly walk to meeting room of Command- Captain for the meeting.

"_**Are sure you want to do this?" the high pitch voice asked.**_

"I need to do this," I answer vaguely.

"_**There are other ways to do this, Ich," Shiro said appearing beside him.**_

"I know, but this better."

Shiro just looked at Ichigo, noting the determine look, and nodded.

It was hardest but the least painless as least messing way, I thought. With all the strong possible mates recognizes, the less I was assaulted by the others retisu. Less I weaken I was going to be. Not that there were many candidates to with. But given how powerful I was and different, any rules or normal expectations were out of the window.

Having three Chosen mates already, and two maybe Chosen mates was still not enough. But that's in itself is a problem. Shaking my head, I note to remind me to talk to Yuuri. '_How did Hanataro become a Choosen? And how was Kisuke?' _I thought.

Shiro himself, didn't know much about mating. And it was highly doubtful that Shinji and the other vizards, know much neither. Since Kisuke was their well of knowledge and he didn't know either. Not we were in talking terms. '_Another lesson in Mating' _grimace at how I left things. Hopefully, some time alone would help him.

I didn't mean to hurt him by need more the one mate. Much less by having three more or four.

Arriving at the double wooden doors, I push them wide open. I only had a second of conscience before dropping down on my knees. Hard.

Gasping, choking on the retisu surrounding me. I was assaults by waves of scents, all calling, luring, begging me to follow. Some more daring then other, as they caresses, stroke, rubbing me. Gripping my shirt above my heart, I barely placing my right hand to floor to keep me up.

***Yamamoto POV

Yamamoto griped his sword cane tight, barely unnoticeable. Not that anyone was looking. Everyone was staring in horror at the pain struck Ichigo suffocating. With a pale version of himself trying to comfort him. I had to restraint myself from going to him, I couldn't.

Ichigo once again defy all everything.

Ichigo manage to wriggle his way in this old man's heart. Filling the spot of a son I never had.

Since Ichigo impending arrival came to me, I was thrill quietly of course. I didn't know when I had adopted the young red hair. Since I met the young boy, I remember thinking he was nothing but a ryoka. A possible threaten, a hothead with a single brain cell. Someone that didn't understand honor, duty or the important rules and following them

Even after the Winter War with Azien. I still struck with my first impression. But in my defense, I rarely met Ichigo and I was hurting and angry at Aizen betrayal. I thought of all the Captains as my children, I couldn't help myself. It pain me to see Azien, and Tosen go mad with power. And how Gin choose living a lie in order of justice. I didn't notice when the Seireitei become corrupt. I became blind with my own pride. I could see how the people around me change.

But when Ichigo, in one of his visits, shunpo into my patio/desk office, panting and glance around. Yelling apologizes before diving under the desk and closed his eyes in concentration. Hiding his all retisu, ignoring the question on my face. Few minutes I could sense almost all the Shinigaims restisu coming towards me in mobbed mental.

I stood up and let out my retisu, stopping them, taking a good looking at the crowd. All in different states of angry, and disarray, with one look I send everyone away. Grumbling on revenge and questions on Ichigo whereabouts.

I remember, sitting in a small table with tea in front of me waiting for Ichigo to come out. Few minutes later, Ichigo came out gasping, out of my desk with his retisu exploding around him. If I hadn't had a strong retisu, I would have been down on my knees.

"Tell me Kurosaki, why is it you keep cause such dismay with my Captains?" I asked clamly.

"Hey, it isn't my fault. I only came report to Byakuya on my hollow hunt. Since he said he need to keep count to how it there any abnormality. But then Zarakai senses me, and stalk me into a fight. Making me crash into Matsumoto, who was drunk and fallen on Toshiro. Thus angering him, and going bankai on me. I then ran away, avoid ice and crashing into people. Somehow they blame me. Then I decide to hiding in Byakuya. But I got in to fight with Renji to get him to confess to Rukai, and he broken some teapot or something. Byakuya bankai on Me! Making me ran into Toshiro and Zarakai again. Starting all over again, I then crush into Joshiro and Kyoraku. Joshiro wanted to give me candy and Kyoraku got angry because I refuse so I could ran away. But they back me to Kurostuchi, who inject me with something. I gave up and just shunpo out of there and end up here." Ichigo said, sitting down with tired.

Ichigo stayed till everything clear and safe. During that time, we both discover it a truth serum, forcing him to answer whatever question asked upon him. Among other discoveries. Or at least for me, since Ichigo laughing saying, I was exactly what Ichigo thought for the most part.

"Why are you staring," I dumbfound say after a few minutes after he came out. As Ichigo making his own tea like he was staying.

"Nothing, it is just that you are me, but lost in rules and politics," Ichigo said laughing. "You, my dear gramps, did the mistake of letting people know everything." Ichigo gulped as he realizes what he had said.

"Explain?" I curiously asked, especially as Ichigo blurt out uncontrollable the asnwer.

"You fought for your friends and family. You made Gotei 13 to protect weaker souls. You fought to bring order and justice. Or at least that is what I hear. Just like I did and do. The difference is you let people know this. You let people know everything, how smart you are. How cold and ruthless you can be. How gentle and kind. How you listen, and see. I don't. I don't let people in as you do. You let people in, and then you get hurt just like you did when Azien's Betray. I don't. People don't expect me to how anything. Even you think I am just a hotheaded punk, who loves getting to trouble. People don't expect me to how understand things like Kisuke, Kurostuchi or Aizen. They expect me to solve and strategizes like Toshiro. They don't expect me to know anything scholarly like Byakuya. They don't expect me to know how to fight other than the brutish way like Zaraki. They don't expect me to be observant and calm. They expect to idiot, a brute rule by emotions into dangerous without thought or reason."

I opened both eyes at this; I had to admit I thought like that.

Ichigo must have seen it in my face as he starting to laugh. "I think Kurostuchi might have given something to talk. Yamamoto, I sleep or day sleep during school. I hunt hollows during the night and train in day, or on mission to save Soul Society. Yet I still am an above average student without study even for the finals. I let Kisuke use me, because I do know understand what he does, even he doesn't know. Do you I didn't figure it out that Aizen was using Orihime to separated us. Do you think I didn't know about Bouts or those Hell escapees? Or what Muramasa wanted to use me to break your shield? I did, but I need to pretend do them to gain power, to get a chance in defeat them, to get more information, or to act my role. I like learning and read, reason I learn fast. But people see me and run or wanting to fight me. They don't think I can read, they don't want to teach me or discuss something important with me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you this?" I asked extremely astonish by how I blind I was. Again.

"Because I don't want to be tied down under expectations, like you or the rest. Because I don't to get hurt like you did. " Ichigo say over the rim of the teacup. "Then again, didn't I fail in that already, old man. They expect me to be able to save them all the time, everyone. Not that I wouldn't, but sometime I wouldn't be able. I let myself care too much."

They had spent the rest in small talk, which had enlightened me. Very few things did surprise Ichigo. Since then, Ichigo and I began a precarious friendship. I continuing to be surprise by the true Ichigo and how much he was right. By how he could give sound and reasonable advice. How intelligence and strong willing he was that I could allow myself to relax and enjoy. Something I didn't know I lacked.

I could see myself in Ichigo. I could see many of my friends in him. Ichigo was someone who didn't cower under anything. Someone willing to sacrifice short of everything for total stranger. Someone that could forgive and learn to let go. Someone willing to learn from his mistakes. Someone that wanted to relax and enjoy his time with his friends without pressures. Or expectations. Someone who was strong yet so weak. I had came to care about the boy. It kill me to know how much he sacrifice to for us. When Soul Society didn't give anything back. I wanted to protect the boy who was a son to me. I wanted to live him peace.

But as I saw Ichigo struggle to breathe, comfort by his Hollow, Shiro, a pang hit me. I realize in this second that Ichigo was not going to live in peace.

***Ichigo POV

"_**Breathe in and out. Ichigo, breathe"**_ Ichigo distantly hear. 'Who was is that?' weakly thought.

Struggle to breathe, as the assaults became more intense. _**"Just ride them out. Ichigo, Don't fight them, taste them."**_

Closing my eyes, Itried to breathe following the voice advise. There was the sweet scent of cherry blossoms on full moon night caressing me the petals as wind flown. Fresh snow on falling on a winter evening with a hint of vanillin as it covered me with warmth instead cold. Blood mixed with dirt envelop me as sworn complete fidelity. The wholesome smell of newborn innocence's embraced me. A pure clean fresh air floored my sense. Spring flowers hugged me. Soft sweet candies gently tease me. Sake burn as it submerged me. The unsullied smell of soft ground wet from the rain graze me tenderly. Forest musky taunt me into a chase. And burnt smoke tied me as rubbed itself to me. Chill summer day tickle me. A wild smell of hunger, ran through me, urge me to hunt. Then nothing.

Breathe in a much needed air, I slowly open my eyes. Blinking away the tears that had gather, I became aware of my surroundings. I was in Shiro lap, with his hand on top of my hand over my heart. Whispering non-sense in my ear, holding me up, rubbing his forehead against mine.

Zangetsu stood in front of us, with his sword in his hands, stopping everyone getting close. Clearing my throat, I grip Shiro's hand. Shiro turn, making me catching my breath. Shiro had a open look for concern.

Nodding my head, I manage to said between breathes. "Found…them"

"_**Good, Ich. Now breathe"**_

I weakly beginning to stand up. "I found them," I murmur before turning to Yamamoto. "I am okay, gramps."

"Ichigo," Yamamoto nodded before turn to the others, "Thank you for coming in this unexpected meeting. But there are important matter to announce. As of now, Ichigo Kurosaki is an official resident of Soul Society." Yamamoto stop as he let the new hit everyone. Everyone had a different expression of shock.

"Ichigo is going to be Captain of the 5th Division. I understand this is unusual. Yet this is unusual circumstance. Ichigo is not fitted to go the academy due to his experience and knowledge. Yet as much as he has experience and knowledgeable there are some holes to be filled to be suitable in order to be shinigaim, lieutenant or captain. Something we neglect in war with Aizen. I would teach him but I expect of all you to help him, understood." Yamamoto said without asking.

Each of the Captains and lieutenants nodded their head in accepts. Looking at me with questions. Expected for a one meek voice, "I don't want him."

Everyone turn to the owner of the voice Hinamori.

"Hinamori!" Toshiro growled out.

"No, Shiro-san. I understand what Aizen did wrong, I am not that stupid. But I can't stand the how everyone was treating him like a damn hero for almost killing him. I am sorry but I can." Hinamori said as tears fallen and she slump forward.

"Lieutenant Hi-"

"No" I interrupt Yamamoto. I walk to the 5th division Lieutenant, ignoring the pull from my mates. With Shiro's hand in mine.

"Hinamori, I am not going to pretend in know what you are going through. I know what I did. What he meant. So I would leave the decision to you. Stay and follow me or transfer. I am not going to ask more than you can given. "

"Then I would leave," Hinamori with a more determine look. "I am sorry Kurosaki. But can't stay with you. It hurts."

"I know. Let the others know. You know, they would take it better."

Hinamori nodded wiping the tears away. I nodded back and turn to Yamamoto to continue as I walk towards him to sat down on the steps follow by Shiro and Zangetsu.

"Now, the second matter of discussion. As you can all see, this hollow is Ichigo's, Shiro, do to this and Ichigo's request which I had granted. In the fifth Division has a permission for a sub-division for Espana."

Everyone jerk their head at this.

"What?" Toshrio, shouted.

"Ichigo," Yamamoto said as he give the led to me.

"I have been in Heuco Mundo for some time. There I discover, that the Espana belong to me."

"Like your pack?" Shinji step out in front of me with his bugged out.

I nodded, "Yes, they are my pack. They are me and I am they."

"What about us?" yelled Kensei.

"You are my pack if you still wanted me."

"Of course, we have been wanting to talk to you about this. The Frenzy." Shouted Shiniji frustrate.

"Me too. But I been busy, you know. Dying remember."

"So you are really dead?" Toshiro asked.

I nodded, "yea."

"Are there any questions on the Sub-division of the Espana?" Yamamoto asked bring back the attention to the main topic.

"They would follow the Soul Society rules, Kurosaki?" Byakuya's stoic voice rang.

"Yes," I nodded dumbly.

Everyone numbly nodded in their acceptance. Something, I don't think they even had a choice. I sat down enjoying the smell of pure fire from Yamamoto. He was already claimed. He was not Choosen or a Possible Choosen mate. But being a non-threaten or mate, he was a rock I could ground myself.

I glance around, as I ignoring the rest of conversation as they discuss the fine details among other things about me. I couldn't believe it. Everyone in the room was Choosen mate or Possible mates.

"_**Remember Ichigo, just because they are Possible mates doesn't mean they are Choosen." Zangetsu sending him calming thoughts**_

"_Yes, Ichigo. Just smell Yamamoto. He is claimed. He is a safe place. Remember Mated Betas are friends." _

'_Yeah, I know,' as I thought about Harribel and Szayelaporro. And bring me more depressing thoughts as they made me think about Kisuke, Grimmjow, Starrk and Ulquiorra, and now Hanataro._

"_Remember you just to have identify the Possible from the Choosen." Yuki said trying to calm me down._

"_**Smell, you have to just smell Ich"**_

"**And just follow the strongest. "**

Closing my eyes, I sought out the first scent I found. It was burnt smoked chocking me, as it was tying me. Rubbing itself on me, scratching me ignoring me protest. I turn and focus on Yamamoto scent.

" _**See, she," Shiro point his chin at Son-Fueg '' might your mate. She has the strength to be, Ich. She is a Possible mate. But she is lacking something. You felt it. She wants to dominate you, own you. She doesn't desire or want you."**_

I nodded, breathing in.

"_**25 more, Ich. Have fun."**_

"_Bastard," shouted back him. Good thing, we can talk in my mind even if they are right beside._

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" a voice penetrated through my thoughts. Shaking my head clear, I turn to Shiniji's waving hand in front of me, "what?"

"Kurosaki, you are staying at my manor." Byakuya stated, rather than asking. Making me look at him, fighting back a yawn.

"Huh?"

"_**Ich, they had being fighting about where you are going to stay for the last twenty minutes. " Shiro smirked inside my head. "You are one popular piece of a-"**_

"What?" I shouted.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Matsumoto shouted, "haven't you notice I am trying to save you from boredom."

"What?" I repeated getting annoyed.

"What boredom? He is going to stay with pack." Shouted Shiniji.

"Why should he stay with you? He would stay with me, since the Betas are going stay with me." yelled Kensei.

"Kurosaki is going to stay at the Kuchiki Manor. He is a recurring guest and has been in the manor multiplies times. It is logical for him to stay with me. Not mention, he has a room already in my manor." Byakuya stated calmly.

"I have had a room for Kurosaki ages long. He can stay with me too," Kurostuchi said with crazy grin, slapping his hands together.

Everyone, absolutely everyone blanched at the thought.

"I am sure, Ichigo want to resting, considering the recent events. I believe he should stay with me," Ukitake said smiling.

"Nah, wat he neds is to fight it out," Zaraki grin, "he is stay at 11th."

"No, that he need to stay with someone, to help him with his studies. And none of the you have the time." Komamura said, "I can take him in."

"You, all have forget the Espanas. Till everyone has got used to them, Ichigo would stay with me, including and his Espana. I have more than enough rooms than you," Son-Fueg announced.

"In that case, I believe it would be better for him to stay somewhere he doesn't feel like a crimmal." Toshiro assert, "It would help in accepting the Espana. We need to assure that even without Ichigo presence they wouldn't attack."

"I do think we should let Ichigo decide." Kyoraku slurr slightly, "beside I think he just want to relax, see the cherry blossom, right Ichigo."

"Non-sense," Byakuya said, "even so, I have the best garden."

"That's crap, he has to fight." Zaraki step forward.

"No, he needs sake, right, come onToshiro," Matsumoto nudging Toshiro who had annoying tick (?) growing.

"No, I believe Kyoraku right. It is Ichigo decision." Unohana smiled, "he would pick the right one him, right Ichigo."

Everyone step back, as her smiled oozed more fake politeness. Nervously, rub the back of my neck, "yeah, well, about that. "

"Yes, Ichigo." She went on.

"I was thinking, of staying with the old man, right gramps."

"Is that right, Command-Captain Yamamoto." Unohana turn her super over polite face to Yamamoto. Who had the decently to slightly guilty before saying, "I welcome Ichigo in, yet I do thinking that he should stay with Captain Unohana barrack. Given how Ichigo need to come to terms with his death."

"Well, I can always visit Captain Unohana, I really don't want to impose." I weakly protested.

"On the contrary, Ichigo I believe this way is better. Especailly if you are getting dizzy spell like eailer."

'_Low blow.'_ I thought, as hoping that they forget about that. Which was working till she remind them. "Okay then," defeatly.

"_**Coward,"Shiro grumble. **_

I looked within my inner world, and saw Zangetsu nodded in disappoint. Yuki and Muramasa just stood closer together.

The meeting was over and the Captain began to leave follow by their lieutenants, as the few remain. Renji stopped and turn, "Ichigo, remember to come to Rukia for you welcome party."

"I-" I began try to think of a excuse. _'What welcome party?'_

"I apologize but Ichigo is not to be able to go the party, lieutenant." Captain Unohana said.

"What? Why?" Matsumoto asked.

"I want to check Ichigo and have him rest," Captain Unohana said.

No one moved as she announce this, _I think I need to talk to her, _I thought, smiling.

"Sorry, Renji. Tell Rukai that too."

"No, that is okay. Just get better so I can fight you." Renji said, nervously, hitting me in the shoulder.

I nod, and returning my gaze to Unohana, who only stood straighter, "I would waiting for you."

I nod again, and walked to Yamamoto as the door shut.

"Did you found them?" He asked with both hand on press together in front of him like in a prayer.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"5 four Captains, 1 lieutnant so far."

"That many?"

"Yeah."

"How many that makes?'

"So far I made three Espana my mates, 2 maybes, 6 I still need to talk to. But there was still more people to meet." I said disgusted with myself as I did the math. 11 Choosen mates! I didn't know what to think. This was not even close to funny.

"Do you think there are going to be more?"

"I don't know. I have to suppose there are." I answer ashamed.

"Don't worry, Ichigo we would figure a way out" Yamamoto said, as he was nothing else to help the poor boy.

"I don't know." I murmur.

"_**I am sorry. " **_

"_No, this isn't your fault."_

"_**But –"**_

"_We have been over this. Let's not start again. This is not your fault."_

"Ichig-" Yamamoto began to said as the door open again. Revealing the small figure of the 2nd Captain of Gotei 13, and leader of Stealth Force, Son- Fueg enter.

"You requested me?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Captain Son-Fueg. You have be selected for very important assignment. One take you can refuse to part take. Yet you to make the teams regardless of your decision. " Yamamoto said, as he stood and began to leave. "Ichigo would inform you for this assignment."

We both saw Yamamoto leave, rely more on his cane than before. I ache inside as I felt barely a pang of guilty.

"Ichigo, what is my mission."

'_To kill me'_ I thought, but I smile, "to protect me."


End file.
